Twisted Fears
by Vivien Gian
Summary: Emily receives a anonymous text from a secret admirer. Will she ever find her true love? She battles love triangles and a mystery that could possibly never be solved.I suck at summaries, but its my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first time writing a fanfic. So, no harsh judgments please? Okay, well here it goes.

Emily's POV

It was a late Friday afternoon, Emily had just arrived home from school. She tossed her bag at the end of the bed, and sighed. It had been a long day at Rosewood high, and all the stress started to consume her. She tried to talk to Paige about Shana, and their summer romance, but Paige stormed off and had rejected Emily's calls and texts. She just couldn't believe it.

"Why would Paige not tell me"? Emily whispered to herself.

Emily thought that maybe this relationship wouldn't be so hard. That after everything she had been through, she wouldn't have to worry about Paige. But clearly, she was wrong. Her thoughts were interrupted by the chime of her phone. The text was from an anonymous sender. Emily debated on whether she should open it or not. But at last, she entered the pass-code and read the text.

**_Em, _**

**_I thought I could stay away from you, but I can't. You're like my favorite candy, that I can't get away from. These past year, you have always been on my mind. I hate the last time we saw each other. And I'm sorry I stormed off like that. It wasn't right. And I hope that I'm not too late and you haven't already moved on. But if I am, well I guess its my loss. I just needed to tell you that I'm sorry. And I still care about you, so I'll wait. _**

**_ - S_**

"S, who could that be"? Emily thought.

Emily thought of who it might be all night, until she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Next day.

Emily's POV

It was six o'clock in the morning. Emily had already got dressed and cleaned, ready for her morning run. She kissed her mom on the way out, and grabbed an apple out of the basket. She loved the smell of wet grass, and the sound of birds chirping. The sun was just rising and Emily loved the view. By the time she got around to Spencer's house Emily had already called her and asked if she wanted to join. Spencer was just finishing tying her shoes when Emily arrived on the front porch.

"Morning Spence." Em playfully said.

"Good morning Em." Spencer replied.

As they continued their run, their usual gossip had started. They sat down at a picnic table at the park for a well needed break.

"So, Em. How are things with Paige?" Spencer asked.

" Things aren't so good at the moment." Emily sighed.

"Oh, trouble in paradise I see."

"I don't know Spence. I think it's time that I leave paradise."

" Well, what happened?" Spencer replied.

" I found out about her and Shana. She lied to me, Spence. I don't know if I can trust her."

" Do you love her?"

" I don't know. No, I guess. I care about her, but I feel stuck. It's like she threw me into a pit of Paige. She's suffocating me. She's like that overly obsessed girl from Tumblr. I just don't feel the chemistry between us. Come to think of it, we've never had it."

" Well Em, I think you should leave. She's, uh, no offense but crazy. I've told you before, but you didn't listen. I never really saw anything in her. Em, I know you deserve better, and she was definitely a major downgrade from Maya. I just want to see you be truly happy." Spencer rambled.

" Thanks, Spence. It means a lot to me that you care." Emily said.

Spencer was staring at the ground, lost in thought.

" Spence?"

Spencer looked up lovingly into Em's eyes. She felt Spencer hand grab her own, but never broke the eye contact.

" Em, I am always going to care about you. No matter what." Spencer whispered.

Emily, too dazed to be aware that Spencer was exceeding close to her face.

" Em, I need to tell you something."

Already lost in her thoughts, Emily was staring at their conjoined hands.

" What is it Spence?"

Before she knew it, she could feel Spencer's soft smooth lips upon her own, gently grazing them in a soft embrace. She opened her mouth a lit, just enough for Spencer to slyly flick the tip of her tongue on Em's bottom lip. She could feel Spencer's minty, hot breath, and taste the sweet strawberry chapstick she was wearing. Emily broke the kiss only to catch her breath. She looked up at Spencer with questioning eyes. Spencer wore a worried expression, and backed away from Emily's body.

"I, I... I'm so sorry Em" Spencer exclaimed before she dashed away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I didn't think anyone would read this, but thank you for all the support. :)

I didn't like the Nathan St. Germain/ Lyndon James plotline. So Maya's killer is unknown for now. And Nathan never existed.

* * *

Emily sat there too in shock to be present in her surroundings.

_Is Spencer "S" ? _

_Does she love me?_

_Why did she kiss me ?_

Emily had so many thoughts that she didn't notice Aria approaching her.

" Hey Em" She cheered.

" Oh, hey Aria" She exclaimed.

Aria sensed the vibe she was getting from Emily.

" Em, is there something wrong?"

Emily just sat there staring blankly at the ground as she unconsciously touched her lips. Aria nudged her gently, hoping to get her attention.

" Hello? Emily, are you okay?" She questioned.

Finally Emily snapped out of her trance, and looked up at Aria.

"I'm sorry Aria, it's just that..." She spat out.

"I'm at a lost for words now. Aria, Spencer... she kissed me."

Aria was more surprised than Emily was.

" What do you mean Em?"

Emily explained what had happened, and about 'S'. By the end Aria was more surprised than ever.

" I just don't know what to think." Aria said.

" Do you think Spencer is 'S' ?" Em asked.

" Maybe. But it could be someone else. I mean you guys didn't have a fight or anything. It just doesn't make sense."

" But why would she kiss me?"

" That is question you should probably ask her Em. It's weird though, I would have never pegged Spencer to be that bold and brave." Aria chuckled.

" Me either. It was so unexpected. We were just talking, and then she said she needed to tell me something. Next thing I know her lips are on mine."

" Well, I think you should go talk to her. Because sitting here trying to figure it out will drive you insane." Aria said as she patted Emily's thigh.

" Thanks Aria, I'm going to find her" Emily said as she stood up ready to search for Spence.

* * *

It took Emily half the day before finally finding Spencer at the Brew, sitting contentedly sipping a black coffee.

" Hey" Emily said timidly.

Spencer choked on her coffee at Emily's presence.

"Hi" she replied.

" So, can we talk? " Emily asked.

"Uhm, sure." Spencer stuttered gesturing to the empty chair across from her.

The awkward silence in the room was deafening. Neither one of the girls wanted to start the conversation, but they both knew that it needed it happen.

"Spence, I'm not mad. I'm just confused. Will you explain to me why you kissed me? "

Spencer stared at the ground, trying to work up the courage she needed.

"Emily, I...I... I've been... ugh " she rambled.

She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"Emily, I've tried to hide my feelings... for a long time now." she breathed.

"Em, the first time we met, it was like I never felt more alive and needed. I finally felt a purpose. You gave me a purpose Em. And I wanted to tell you. For years, I've wanted to. But I could never find the courage or strength to. And when I did, you were out and in love with Maya. I couldn't tell you, when you were already in love with someone else. I would never stand in your way of happiness. Then Maya left, and then there was Paige and Samara. I never really stood a chance. When Maya died, I wanted to tell you more than ever. But I could never take advantage of your state. So, I waited. Waited for you to be ready, to be whole again. But I was an idiot and lost my chance to Paige. I love you ,Emily. I always have and I always will be. I guess, I got tired of waiting." Spencer confessed.

"Spence, I... you could have just told me." Emily gasped.

"I would have understood if you just told , are you 'S' ?"

"Am I who" She responded.

"Never mind. So this whole time, you had a crush on me?" Emily questioned.

" It wasn't just a crush Em. The day we met in Alison's backyard, it was like something changed in me. You glanced up at me with that smile and it burned into my mind. That night all I could think about was this swimmer with that adorable smile. And then magically the five of us were best friends. I tried hard to let go. I had convinced myself it was a silly crush that would pass. But it didn't. The closer we got, the harder I repressed my feelings. Alison eventually figured it out, and she tortured me, constantly threatening me to keep it a secret. So _I_ tried to move on. Lying to myself. Trying to love someone I possibly couldn't. Toby, Diego, kissing Wren and Ian. All lies to distract my mind from you. No matter what I did, I could never get over you. Look Em, I can understand if you feel uncomfortable and disgusted. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you."

Emily placed her hand on Spencer's had gripped it tightly.

"Spencer, I just can't believe it..." She paused.

Emily stared straight into Spencer's hazel eyes taking in every spec and detail.

"I love you too."

Spencer's smile was enchanting.

" But not in the way you love me" Emily continued.

Spencer's heart sank to the bottom of her chest and slowly ached in agony.

" I don't want to hurt you Spence, and I can't lie to you. I love you, as my best friend. And I think that's what we should stay. I'm still with Paige, and what about Toby?"

"Toby and I broke it off last week. I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to wait until I told you how I felt."

Spencer glanced at their conjoined hands and smiled for a moment, but then the pain overwhelmed her.

" I think its best if we just stay friends. Goodnight Spencer."

Emily slowly got and let Spencer's hand drop hard on her lap. When she reached the door, she gazed at Spencer, now drenched in sadness. Her heart constricted at the sight, but she looked away shaking her head.

* * *

Spencer laid in bed with mixed emotions. She was glad that she finally told her worst fear was true. Emily didn't feel the same way, and it broke Spencer's heart. She feared this and it was the main reasons why it took Spencer so long to confess her feelings. she sighed hoping that the pain would subside. But it never did. There was an emptiness in her chest and a numbness in her mind. She couldn't feel anything. And all she could think of was her.

_She's just a girl._ She reminded herself.

_She's just a girl._

"Who am I kidding. She's_ the_ girl." Spencer whispered before rolling to her side, falling into a dream of hope.

* * *

Sorry for the long update.I'm not sure if I want to continue this story. No one seems to be reading it anyway.


End file.
